


Winter Lovers

by Sea_Of_Sound



Category: Pale Saints (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Of_Sound/pseuds/Sea_Of_Sound
Summary: Ian and Meriel share a sweet moment on a snowy winter day.
Relationships: Ian Masters/Meriel Barham
Kudos: 2





	Winter Lovers

Snow fell outside the flats of Harold Avenue. Ian and Meriel sat on the couch inside their flat, warm apple cider in mugs, blankets wrapped around them, her head on his shoulder. Ian looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. Meriel looked up to him, grinning as they leaned into each other, kissing softly on the lips.  
"I love you, Ian," Meriel whispered.  
"I love you too, Mez," Ian replied. He laid his head on hers, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair. He didn't know how they fell in love, but he was glad they did. He considered Meriel his entire world, his muse. He wrote cryptic songs about her, with meanings only he knew. He loved feeling her pressed against him at night, her moans when he touched her just right, their passionate nights in which they made love tenderly, her orgasms like music to his ears.  
Meriel now slept softly, her head resting on Ian's shoulder. Ian took the mug out of her hands and placed it on the coffee table along with his. He sighed happily, pulling her close and kissing her on the cheek. The snow had stopped, piles of white on the windowsill. It was peaceful in the flat as they slept together on the couch, dreaming only about each other.


End file.
